Activity Days
by Saitou Yoshiko
Summary: Kelas 3-2 kdatangan murid baru! dan membuat kelas itu heboh! Bagaimana kejadiannya? Read and Review Ya!


Activity Days

Chapter 1

Yuki : "Yo semua *PD abiz*. . . Gue di sini sbagai author baru, salam semua ya *bungkuk*

Saki : "Yah, perkenalkan *ikut-ikut bungkuk, sambil bawa kipas*"

Shiro-chan : "……"

Saki : "Shiro! Lo napa? *kipas-kipas*"

Yuki : "Kena **BAB** kali (kagak sopan banget) *di jitak*"

Shiro-chan : "Gue tuh lagi malez datengin ni ffn tau"

Yuki : " Lha???? Napa lagi tuh?"

Shiro-chan : " Gue pengen *sorry kalo kagak sopan* muntah setiap kali liat muka lo Yuki"

Yuki :" Ha?? What??? (sensor) KAM**** LU!!!! Kalo berani sini lo! Lo kan Cuma anak kecil *di hajar HFC*"

Shiro-chan :" Ayo! Gue berani, gue kan captain divisi ke-10 dari bathalion 13 *nantang*

Yuki + Shiro-chan : *berantem*

Saki : "Hahaha dasar Yuki, udah main ngumpat langsung ^^', padahal baru pertama kali masuk ffn, tapi udah bertengkar. Ya udah kita langsung aja. Kalo gak mau baca ya udah. Tapi kalo baca harus **review** Ya. *kipas-kipas kaya' Urahara*"

Disclaimer

Semua chara Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei. Gue Cuma pinjem beberapa doank *boong*

Di Karakura School kelas 3-2…..

"Huaaaaahhhhh…… gue lupa belom buat kliping olah raga…. Gimana neh… gimana neh" kata Ichigo sambil mondar-mandir *di pukul*.

"Salahmu sendiri, napa ngga buat dari 3 hari ato 5 hari sebelum d kumpulin???" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo dengan santai.

"Ah…. Rukia bantu gue…. Please…." Memohon kpada Rukia dgn bersujud *di jitak*

"Ogah…. Gue malez…. Lo juga udah ke 1000 kalinya minta bantuan ke gue*ngarang*" kata Rukia memasang muka yang udah kaya' tomat tetapi enggan menolong teman semasa kecilnya

"Wah…. Rukia kejam sekali" kata Renji nongol dari Jendela sambil makan pisang (**baboon, baboon ***di geplak*)

"Apa-apaan sih lo.... ngikut-ngikut ja..."kata Rukia yang mukanya masih merah kaya' tomat

Di batin

_Cih..... Rencana gue ngga berhasil gara-gara Babooon satu ini...__. Arrggghhh!!!!! Akan ku bunuh kau Renji!!!!!_

Tiba-tiba pintu di geser dan datanglah 3 orang yang disebut 3 serangkai *tambah ngarang*

"PAAAAAGGGGIIIIIII!!!!" teriak Matsumoto dengan lantang nan cempreng *di pukul*

"Pagi semua" ucap Momo dengan lembut

"Yoo... Pagi" kata Kira dengan santainya

"Pagi juga 3 serangakai" jawab seluruh murid kecuali Rukia yang mbatin dalem hati

"Lho....???? Rukia-san kamu knapa??" tanya Momo

"Ngga papa kog Momo-chan... Hanya lagi mikir doank"*bohong amat* kata Rukia

Momo hanya bisa ber-oh

Pintu di geser kembali dan di depan pintu itu sudah ada makhluk hantu *di jitak* maksudku sosok seseorang berambut putih dengan image cool

"ah..... Paaaagggiiii Taichou!!!!!" teriak Matsumoto dengan berlari menuju kapten kecilnya itu dan di peluk

"Uhhhh....... He.....lp.....Oksi......gen....." kata Hitsugaya yang kekurangan oksigen karna di apit oleh dua balon milik Matsumoto

**(Yuki : "Wuih..... beruntung amat tuh Shiro *cekik*)**

"Matsumoto-san..... Sepertinya kau membuat Hitsugaya-chan kekurangan Oksigen" kata Momo yang mengkhawatirkan Hitsugaya

"Iya..... kau seperti membunuhnya Matsumoto-chan" kata Rukia yang telah pulih dari dunia batinnya

"Kau sungguh kejam Matsumoto" kata Babon dan kepala Jeruk bersamaan *di tendang*

Kira hanya cengo melihat tingkah Matsumoto dan teman-temannya

"Ah.....Huuu..... Kalian payah ah....Taichou kan imut, lucu, cute, masak kalian gak mau peluk Taichou??" kata Matsumoto, kata-kata Matsumoto yang membuat muka Ichigo dan yang lain langsung memerah

"Kau tidak apa-apa Toushiro??" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya yang masih muka merah

"Untukmu HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" ucap Hitsugaya dengan kata marah dan suhu menjadi -8 drajat Celcius *dingin*

"Eh..... iya.... iya.... *bisik* dasar anak kecil aneh" kata Ichigo yang hampir membeku

"Huh....aku dengar apa yang kau katakan Kurosaki" keluh Hitsugaya

"Hahaha..... Oke.... Aku hanya bercanda saja Tou- eh.. maksudku Hitsugaya-taichou" kata Ichigo sambil cengar-cengir

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Semua siswa akhirnya duduk di bangku sendiri-sendiri dan masuklah seorang guru yang menggunakan topi jerami *emangnya Mugiwara Ruffi?*. Saat masuk bertaburlah kelopak bunga yang sangat indah

:"Selamat pagi anak-anak!!!" teriak Kyoraku Sunsui sebagai guru Olah raga

**( Saki: "Wow. . ****Kyoraku jadi Sensei. . . Hebat, hebat *kipas-kipas lagi*** ***dapet bunga dari Kyoraku karna telah di puji*** **)**

"Pagiiii Pak...."

"Kyoraku-sensei masih bau sake... kayaknya tadi baru minum sake deh...Sensei yang gemar minum sake... Hiiiii" bisik salah seorang murid 3-2

Dan sebuah bunga mawar melesat dan hampir mengenai anak yang tadi berbisik

"Kalau ada yang mengatakan tentang saya, akan saya lesatkan bunga sebanyak mungkin. Kalian mengerti?"

Seluruh murid menjawab dengan anggukan dan hening

"Apakah ada tugas dari saya?" tanya Kyoraku kpada seluruh muridnya

"YA PAK~~~~~~~~" jawab anak-anak Kyoraku (?) maksudku murid-murid

"Tolong di kumpulkan, segera. Yang tidak membuat lari lapangan sebanyak 5 kali" ucap Kyoraku yang sudah bisa menebak kalau anak kelas 3-2 itu terkadang nakal *di gebuki anak 3-2*

Akhirnya Ichigo,Renji, dll berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali

**15**** MENIT KEMUDIAN....**

Nafas Ichigo beserta Renjidan yang lain tersengal-sengal

**(Yuki**** : "abiz ngapain tuh?? ***di geplak***)**

"Ichigo,Renji dll harap segera duduk" ucap Kyoraku yang masih menghitung jumlah kliping olah raga yang di buat oleh muridnya yang hampir seluruh muridnya nakal semua.

"Dan saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru harap tenang, masuklah" Ucap Kyoraku

Pintu di geser dan masuklah murid baru yang di katakan. Seluruh murid cengo kecuali Hitsugaya yang nggak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri ka...."

"Namaku Ishida Uryuu" kata Ishida dengan memotong kata-kata Kyoraku yang belum selesai diucapkan dan membenarkan kaca matanya

"Selan...."

"Namaku Ikkaku Madarame. Aku suka sekali bertengkar, dan siapapun yang ingin melawanku, aku siap kapan pun" kata Ikkaku dengan nada lantang dan memotong kata-kata Kyoraku

Seluruh murid merinding kecuali Hitsugaya yang menatap keluar jendela

"Sungguh tak indah sekali kau Ikkaku. Namaku Yumichika, salam kenal semua *tebar pesona*" ucap Yumichika

Seluruh murid serasa ingin muntah dengan tingkah dan ucapan Yumichika

"Kalian sungguh tak tau keindahan ya ternyata? Memalukan" kata Yumichika yang merendahkan seluruh murid

"dan yang terakhir adalah.... Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di balik bunga ini" kata Kyoraku dengan tebar bunga *lebay*

Dan bunga pun telah abis.... anak perempuan semuanya berteriak karena ketampanan seseorang itu

"Namaku Couldy Dominic. Aku pindahan dari Inggris *ngarang* salam kenal*tebar pesona mata*

KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA.........!!!!!!! teriak seluruh murid cewek di kelas 3-2 beserta Kyoraku *innalillahi* kecuali Rukia, Matsumoto,Orihime,Momo. Anak cowok pada iri, kecuali Hitsugaya yang jaga image cool-nya dan Ichigo keasyikan tidur, padahal di dalam hati Hitsugaya berkata :

_Ni anak cewek kog suka kayak anak cowok yang kayak begituan ya???? Gue bisa-bisa budeg kalo begini terus *cengo*_

"Nah sekarang Ikkaku duduk di samping Ichigo, Yumichika di samping Hitsugaya,Uryuu duduk di samping Orihime, dan Dominic duduk di..." putus Kyoraku karna anak cewek pada rebutan Couldy agar Couldy duduk di samping anak cewek

"Kau duduk di samping Keigo" ucap Kyoraku yang memilih murid kesayangannya yaitu Keigo *author muntah*

"Baik sensei" ucapnya dengan cool melebihi Hitsugaya.

Salah seorang murid cewek menghampiri Keigo dan berkata

"Keigo!!! Kalo sesuatu terjadi pada Couldy, ku bunuh kau" kata cewek itu dengan nada kesal

Semua anak cewek pun melirik Keigo dengan mata angker *DL Keigo*

Akhirnya Couldy duduk di samping Keigo

"Namaku Keigo Asano. Salam Kenal" ucap Keigo dengan senyuman seperti serigala *kayak Gin*

"Kau sudah tau namaku. Jadi salam kenal kembali" ucap Couldy dengan nada sedingin es

Di balik Senyuman Serigala itu ada sesuatu rencana yang sangat aneh. Dan apakah rencana Keigo itu????

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Shiro-chan + Yuki : *masih berantem*

Saki : "*BT liat mreka berantem* **KALIAN BERDUA UDAH BERANTEMNYA!**"

Yuki : "Shirohana Sak-"

Shiro-chan : "Soten ni Zaze, Hyourin-"

Saki : "**KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!**"

Shiro-chan + Yuki : "*budeg seketika*"

Saki : "Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja, mempeributkan masalah sekecil itu."

Yuki : "Ampun mbah.... Ampun *sujud*"

Saki : "Aku bukan mbahmu. Dasar *kipas-kipas*"

Yuki : "Shiro! Cepetan minta ma'af *teriak*"

Shiro-chan : "Huh. . Gak, gue gak mau minta ma'af, yang mulai dulu kan lo, bukan gue *cuek*."

Saki : « Oke, oke. Kalau begitu tolong review ya ! Yang warnanya hijau ada tulisannya di bawah itu lho. Khe-khe-khe *devil smile* »

Bentar, bentar. Aku kasih usulan, sampe kelupaan *pikun* Menurut kalian apa rencana Keigo ? Cuma itu duank, tolong di jawab ya. And REVIEW


End file.
